The Super Sentai Little Black Book
by cmar
Summary: Ban finds a new use for the Super Sentai Address Book. Dekaranger, mostly, set after Boukenger vs Super Sentai.


Dekaranger belongs to Toei. I am using it without permission, but I am not and don't expect to make money.

Warnings: Takes place after Boukenger vs Super Sentai, with very mild spoilers for that. General silliness.

This was done some time ago for a Toku challenge conducted by EstiRose. The specific prompt: "Another use of the Super Sentai Address Book."

**The Super Sentai Little Black Book**

- x -

SLAM!

Ban staggered backwards as the door almost hit him in the nose. Catching his balance, he directed a glare at the now firmly closed entrance to a small, neat house in the suburbs of Tokyo, muttered a very unseemly curse under his breath, and turned away. He was halfway down the walkway leading out to the street when he heard a voice.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?"

With a guilty jump, Ban turned to see a familiar form leaning against a convenient tree, arms crossed. It was all he could do to resist a sudden urge to somehow hide the object he was carrying and plant a hopefully sincere-looking smile of greeting on his face.

"Hoji! Partner! It's great to see you!"

"Oh, _now_ I'm your partner again." Hoji frowned at him and nodded at the book in Ban's hands. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you mean?" Ban tried to look innocent.

"It's the Super Sentai Address Book, isn't it?"

"Well... yes." Ban rushed on into an explanation. "After Tetsu told us about it, I knew such a valuable and important book had to be recovered. So I found out where Eiji had thrown it away, and-"

Hoji's smile was somehow not reassuring. "And you went to find it. Because it's so valuable and important."

"That's right! I couldn't let it be lost forever!"

"Of course. With information on every Sentai team member, it's a priceless resource."

Ban grinned. "Extremely priceless!"

"Imagine that. The fate of the entire world could hang on this book. Amazing."

It was becoming difficult to ignore Hoji's sarcastic tone, but Ban tried. "You never know when one of us will need to find some of the others again!"

"Sure. And I bet that's why you're here now. Recruiting a certain Matsuri Tatsumi for some dire emergency that threatens the world, I assume."

"Well, maybe not exactly _dire_..."

Hoji shook his head. "Give it up, Ban. I know what you're up to. After Natsuki and Sakura from Boukenger reported you to SPD-"

"They _reported_ me??"

"When you showed up carrying that big book and asked both of them the same thing, one right after the other, they thought it was strange. Eiji remembered the Address Book, and they contacted Kruger, saying something about misuse of a powerful artifact. Kruger asked me to look into it. I had a hunch and called Ran Uzaki, Houka Ozu, and Ranru Itsuki, and we had some very interesting conversations. Nanami Nono and Sae Taiga had some fascinating things to say too. I was relieved that you skipped Urara, since I'm sure her husband wouldn't approve. And Yuuri, TimePink, would have been hard to get in touch with a thousand years in the future. Then, since you seem to be working backwards in order of the Sentai teams, I came here to where GoPink lives. And here you are."

Hoji's expression of disapproval grew into a smirk as he finished. "Using the Super Sentai Address Book to get a date. It's disgraceful."

"Why?" Ban pouted and held the book to his chest defensively. "Who's the best girlfriend for a Sentairanger? Another Sentairanger, of course! They understand what it's like. You don't have to make excuses if you have to leave in the middle of a date to fight a monster. They can even join in on the battle! Besides..." he grinned again, "have you seen the pictures in this book? They're all hot!"

"What about Mari?"

Ban frowned. "Well - when I was reassigned back to Earth, I thought we should be free to see other people."

"Ah. You mean she broke up with you."

"No she didn't! And who needs her anyway? There's plenty more where she came from, and they're right here!" He held up the book.

Hoji reached out to tap it. "This is a very important resource; even you realize that. It should only be used in an emergency."

"My social life _is_ an emergency!"

"Whatever." Hoji shook his head. "Kruger wants the book returned to Dekabase immediately for safekeeping. So you'd better get going."

"Oh, all right." Slumping, Ban started for the street again, and then turned back. "Aren't you coming?"

"No." That annoyingly superior smirk was back on Hoji's face. "I've got a date."

"A date?" Ban stared - and then he gasped in outrage as he realized what must have happened. "All those girls you talked to about me! You got a date with one of them?!"

"You could say that." Grinning, Hoji walked past him and onto the sidewalk.

"But - but they all said no to _me_!"

"Must be my charm and good looks."

"Which one?" Ban started to hurry after his former partner. "Nanami? Sai?"

"I'm not telling." Hoji walked faster.

"Natsuki or Sakura? Matsuri, who just slammed a door in my face? Ran, after she hit me with a Banhammer?"

"Not telling!!" Hoji started to trot.

"Don't tell me it was Houka? Ranru? _Who_??" yelled Ban as he ran to follow.

- End -


End file.
